


【铁盾】夏日终局

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	【铁盾】夏日终局

在因生病而休学了一段时间之后，与伙伴们阔别了多日的布鲁斯·班纳终于又回到了他朝思暮想的校园。

休学对于布鲁斯来说是一件很痛苦和难熬的事情，他从来不担心自己回来之后会跟不上学校里课程的进度，但是他担心独自休养的自己会被校园里那欢腾热闹的小小世界所遗忘，会被棒球队的伙伴们所遗忘，那是好不容易交到了朋友的布鲁斯最不想遇到的事情。

那个疗养院位处国外，遥远的路途挡住了大部分人探视的脚步，倒是之前同样请了长假的索尔因为要“回老家商量继承村长之位”的事情而路过此地，给了病中的布鲁斯许多慰藉。

他们两个没想到的是，他们缺席期间学校里悄然发生了一场巨变，布鲁斯回到学校的第一天就面对了这场变故仍未完全散去的余波：“你说什么？”

托尼仍旧总是在书包里摆着一整套的棒球用具，像是随时等待响应某种号召，于是布鲁斯看着托尼的投手手套在书包上透出的那个形状，很理所当然地提议：“我们什么时候再去来一局？这么短的时间里你们一定还没有找到比我更出色的右外野手来代替我吧。”

然后他得到了一个让他怀疑自己是不是耳朵出问题了的回答，不过就在他惊愕的感叹声之后，托尼非常明确地再次重复了一遍：“我说，我和队长绝交了！截止到现在，我已经有七百二十个小时零二十四分钟零八秒没和他说话了。”

布鲁斯不再怀疑自己的耳朵出问题了，他开始怀疑是自己的脑子出了问题，为了证明这就是事实，托尼把他拉到储物柜跟前，打开柜子从一大堆乱七八糟的杂物当中翻出了一套布鲁斯再熟悉不过的东西：队长的棒球装备。

因为是托尼亲自操刀设计，所以上面用特别浮夸且显眼的字体印着“漫威大道199999号复仇者小学棒球队”，帽子上还有一个大大的字母A。

“他带走了旧制服。”托尼气呼呼地摔上门，像是不想再看见这些东西似的，“不过他用的手套还是我爸爸送他的，所以我让他留下来了。”

出于人道主义，托尼还是尝试着用有条理的、中途不要乱打岔的方式向布鲁斯解释了整件事的来龙去脉。

当时校长试图在学校的每个课外活动团体内推行一套规则，用小学生也能理解的简单方式来说，就是如果你在学校里犯了错误，你可能会被限制参加课外活动的时间作为惩罚。比如说今天下午有球赛，但你在早上的课堂里搞恶作剧，那么你今天下午的训练和比赛就自然都泡汤了。

“这难道不正常吗？”事情虽然过去了几个月，但布鲁斯仍旧能从托尼的表情中看出他对此事的耿耿于怀程度，“遵守规则也是为了球队的风评和立场考虑！况且我们不是没有交涉和争取的机会，这套规则可以被更加合理地制定和监督保证我们不吃亏……当然，给队长这么一闹基本就没戏唱了，我不是说他的考虑完全没有道理，但是……”

耐着性子听托尼转述了几百场以“然后我说，然后他说，你说他怎么能这么说”为主要句式的吵架内容之后，布鲁斯终于等来了事情的下一步发展。

校方要以投票制来决定这套规则是否会被采用，双方都用了一系列手段拉票，最后是托尼这边的“规则派”票数略胜一筹。

最后，托尼和史蒂夫为此事在放学后拉上各自的队员相约小树林决斗，因为人刚到齐就被老师怀疑他们在小树林约会，所以最后他们把决斗地点改在了小沙坑。

“然后我们就绝交了，除了电话手表的号码还在以外，没留其他任何联系方式。反正投手满大街都是，他不一定非得和我打，捕手也满大街都是，我不一定非得和他打。而且你也知道我们合作一向不怎么愉快，现在我不用忍受他的战术，他也不用忍受一个永远不按他的配球行动的投手了。”

托尼说这话的时候语气里分明透露着挥之不去的惆怅与伤感，布鲁斯灵机一动：“你直接打个电话给他不就得了，上来就说，队长，有场球赛我们需要一个好捕手……”

他话还没说完托尼就誓死捂住他手腕上的电话手表：“不行，不可能，我不允许，我绝对不会打的，我这辈子都不可能再主动和他说话！”

“那么。”布鲁斯犀利地指出，“你还留着号码干什么？”

几秒钟的沉默之后，托尼转移了话题。

“最近我发掘到了一个新捕手，今天他被乌木喉拉去校史馆当苦力了，我这会儿正准备去救他——彼得说他会先去试试看。”

“乌木喉？”布鲁斯觉得回到学校之后自己就像是个名词复读机，天知道他到底错过了多少戏份。

“和灭霸老师同一批新来的老师。”托尼环顾左右确定周围没人，压低了声音，“这群人来了之后我们就没好日子过了。天下苦灭久矣！”

“那……彼得？”

“我和队长吵架的时候我找到的新游击手，比我们低一个年级。他作为新队员为规则派投下了重要的一票，不过更重要的是皮特罗骨折休学之后我们就没个像样的游击手。”托尼抱怨着，虽然他用了一系列的绝对词来表明自己和史蒂夫彻底划清界限，但这一点无法掩盖许多事实，比如他还在认真地为球队招募优秀的新成员，以及他仍旧叫史蒂夫“队长”，“这小子简直是个奇迹！你找不到比他更适合当游击手的人了，我不是说他能比皮特罗跑得更快，但我敢说他是为游击手这个位置而生的。”

说到这里，他们已经抵达了校史馆所在的大楼附近。窗户后有窗帘遮挡着，看不清里面的情况，托尼刚上前两步，就看见墙边的灌木丛里忽然钻出一个身影来。

复仇者小学棒球队新任游击手彼得·帕克扶了扶他头顶的棒球帽，邀请托尼和布鲁斯一起钻进灌木丛共商营救大计。

“东西都准备好了？”

彼得点点头，从书包里掏出来一卷宽胶带，麻利地贴在了窗户一角上，托尼背过手从身后的背包里摸出一个棒球，掂量了两下，和窗户拉开一段距离，准确而有力地把棒球砸在了刚才彼得贴上胶带的位置。

托尼摘下电话手表，放进背包藏在灌木丛里，伸手摘下被胶带粘在一起的碎玻璃，从洞口伸手进去，打开了窗户的插销。

托尼和彼得麻利翻过敞开的窗户进了校史馆，托尼再从内侧把窗户关上之前嘱咐布鲁斯：“正好你在这儿帮我们望风，要是有人来了，你就大声咳嗽。”

布鲁斯有些无语地看着他们的身影消失在校史馆里，心想这么大一个校史馆，我要是能咳嗽到你们听见，我可能得有两层楼那么高。

在灌木丛里蹲了一会儿之后，布鲁斯看看校史馆，再看看托尼的背包，最后抓起就放在了背包最上面的电话手表，翻开了通讯录。


End file.
